goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil Gets Grounded S1E13 - Pencil’s Worst Easter
Golf Ball: Pencil, you've been a very bad girl today! Pencil: But Golf Ball! Easter is on Sunday March 27th, and I want some Easter Candy! Golf Ball: Well too bad! I am going to give you a note! (gives the note to Pencil) Pencil: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a note! My parents will ground me for this! Golf Ball: Now go to detention until 4:00 PM! (at detention) Book: Welcome to detention! You will not talk, sleep, chew gum, play on the computer, listen to music, make faces, whistle, yell, and especially no burping or farting! You will stay here until 4:00 PM! (at 4:00 PM, when Pencil got home) Pencil's Dad: Pencil, we can't believe you got a note and went to detention! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 427 days! Pencil: But Mom and Dad! Easter is on Sunday March 27th, and I want some Easter Candy! Pencil's Mom: Well too bad, and speaking of that, we are going to tell the Easter Bunny not to give you any candy this year! Pencil: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! No please! I want some Easter Candy! Pencil's Dad: Too bad! Now go upstairs to your room now! Pencil; (runs up to her room) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (on Easter Sunday Morning) Pencil: Hooray! It's finally Easter Sunday Morning! I'm going to see if the Easter Bunny has left me any candy! (meanwhile, at the living room) Pencil: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! The Easter Bunny didn't give me any Easter Candy! Pencil's Dad: That's right Pencil! We told the Easter Bunny to not to give you any candy this year! Pencil's Mom: But, however, we did get you some Easter Presents! Pencil: Really? Pencil's Dad: Yes, they're in the kitchen! Pencil: (runs to the kitchen) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (at the kitchen) Pencil: What? These aren't my presents! What did you guys give me? Pencil's Dad: We've got you some Barney, Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Dinosaur Train, Super Why, Blue's Clues, and Bear in the Big Blue House DVD's! These are the only shows you'll watch from now on! Pencil's Mom: We also got you some educational video games like Big Brain Academy, Leap Frog, Reader Rabbit, Little Big Planet, and other educational video games! These are the only video games you'll play from now on! Pencil: No, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pencil: I hate Barney, Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Dinosaur Train, Super Why, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Bear in the Big Blue House, and the others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pencil's Dad: Too bad! These are the only TV shows and video games you'll be playing from now on! Pencil: THAT’S IT! I’LL VANISH YOU DAD!! Pencil’s Dad: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! DO NOT VANISH ME OR ELSE MOM WILL CALL THE COPS TO PUT YOU IN JAIL! Pencil: I DON’T CARE! I WILL VANISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! (Pencil vanishes her Dad with a knife) Pencil’s Mom: (Crying) HOW DARE YOU VANISH MY HUSBAND? THAT IS MEAN, CRUEL, SINFUL, VIOLENT AND HATEFUL!!! THAT IS IT! I AM CALLING THE COPS Pencil: (Larry’s nooooo soundclip) (Pencil gets out of the house, then runs on the sidewalk, the police at their police cars chase Pencil, hijacks a girl’s skateboard, but then fell into a trash bin) Police Man: PENCIL! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE DISAPPEARENCE OF YOUR FATHER! Pencil: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Later Pencil is Sent to jail, now she is crying here) The End (Easter is sometimes on April and sometimes on March) Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1